


【授权翻译】风雨同舟（together）

by orangeleaflet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austria GP 2018, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeleaflet/pseuds/orangeleaflet
Summary: Summary：在等候巡游卡车的过程中，Charles对Pierre的Lederhose*赞不绝口。Lederhose：奥地利传统服装。用羚羊皮制成的过膝裤子，上面还装饰着银饰，并排列着许多刺绣花纹，色彩大多为灰色、绿色、棕色等。
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】风雨同舟（together）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



当Charles脸上露出忍俊不禁的笑容时，Pierre试图阻止他：“你别发表任何评论。”

“发表什么评论? ”Charles一脸天真地问。

“任何让你和我的裸体说再见的评论。”Pierre面无表情地摇着头。

“我只是想称赞你的裤子，还有你漂亮的膝盖。”Charles说。

“嘿，我一直喜欢你的膝盖，特别是你在下面——”

“嘿！ Charles，我能听见你在说什么! ” Charles转过身来，Sebastian和Kimi正在朝年轻的索伯车手摇头。

“反正你也不应该听! ”Charles反击，对着他们吐出舌头咧嘴笑。

Sebastian看着他哼了一声：“如果记者们听到你刚才说的话——反正我不是那个要回答媒体尴尬问题的家伙。”

Charles停顿了一下，点了点头。“你说的有道理。谢谢你提醒Seb。”

“你还是感谢我多年积累的和白痴打交道的经验好了。”Sebastian看着kimi大笑：“对吧，亲爱的? ”

Kimi只是耸耸肩：“我们有自己的方式的：把手放在肩膀上就是说我想要一个吻。 手放在膝盖上就是——”

“真是谢谢你了，Kimi。”Sebastian赶紧打断他。在看到Charles惊喜的表情后他又补充：“我想他明白了。”

“也许Pierre和我会需要这样的密码。”Charles窃笑，“迟早会派上用场的。”

Sebastian点点头，但Kimi再次开口，“如果他皱起鼻子，那就意味着我们不得不——”

“打住，Kimi! ” Sebastian叹了口气，无奈地摸了摸鼻子。 “你得小心点Charles。不要泄露你和Pierre的事，好吗? ”

“没问题，Sebastian。”Charles轻轻地笑着，“我保证。”

Sebastian点点头，看起来很满意，转过身去和Kimi说他们自己的事。

Pierre轻轻地笑了笑，看着Charles，“你觉得我们能像他们一样瞒这么长时间吗? ”

Charles只是耸了耸肩，“那要看我们愿不愿意公开，还有会不会出差错... ... ”

“我认为不会。” Pierre轻声说。 “就算我们曾经做过什么蠢事，我知道我们也可以一起度过难关的。”

Charles温柔地笑了，点了点头：“我们一起。”

两人向巡游卡车走去，悄悄地靠近一些，默默地宣示着对彼此的支持。

—

如果有任何表述不当，是我的翻译错误


End file.
